ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ Special Duel! Yumi VS Ruka!
"Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ Special Duel! Yumi VS Ruka!" is a Special Chapter in Chizuruotohime and Jadenkaiba's Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ Manga. An Exhibition Riding Duel is held at the Duel Stadium where Yumi Fuuko duels with the veteran duelist . They both start with 5 Speed Counters in Speed World EX Summary (Coming Soon) Featured Duel Yumi vs. Ruka ;Ruka's turn Ruka takes the first turn. Ruka Normal Summons "Tune Fairy" then she discards "White Bloomer" to Special Summon "White Supporter" from her hand through its effect. She sends "Tune Fairy" and "White Supporter" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon " " (ATK 2100). Ruka sets 1 card and ends her turn. ;Yumi's turn (Ruka: 5 → 6 SPC, Yumi: 5 → 6 SPC) Yumi Normal Summons "Fancy HERO Erminguard" (DEF 2000) and sets 1 card to ends her turn. ;Ruka's turn (Ruka: 6 → 7 SPC, Yumi: 6 → 7 SPC) Ruka activates " " drawing "Pixie Wyvern" and "Puff Fairy" the latter of which she discards. She Normal Summons "Pixie Wyvern" and through its effect, Special Summoning a Level 2 monster from her Graveyard which is the discarded "Puff Fairy". And then She Special Summons "White Bloomer" (which is discarded through "White Supporter"'s effect) from her Graveyard. Then she sends "Pixie Wyvern", "Puff Fairy" and "White Bloomer" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon " " (ATK 2500). "Ancient Fairy Dragon" attacks "Erminguard", but it isn't destroyed through Erminguard's effect but later destroyed when "Stardust Dragon" attacks. Ruka sets 1 card and ends her turn. ;Yumi's turn (Ruka: 7 → 8 SPC, Yumi: 7 → 8 SPC) Yumi activates " " (Yumi: 8 → 5 SPC). She discards "Fancy HERO Marian" and takes Erminguard back to her hand. Yumi activates " ". She sends "Fancy HERO Athena" and "Fancy HERO Erminguard" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Fancy HERO Valerie Winguard" (ATK 2000). Then Normal Summons "Fancy HERO Blair" through "Marian"'s effect. "Fancy HERO Valerie Winguard" attacks Ruka directly due to its effect (Ruka: 4000 → 3000)(Ruka: 8 → 7 SPC). "Blair" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Ruka activates " " that negates the attack of Blair and destroying it in the process. Yumi ends her turn. ;Ruka's turn (Ruka: 7 → 8 SPC, Yumi: 5 → 6 SPC) "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Valerie Winguard", but it shifts to Defense Position (DEF 2500). "Stardust Dragon"'s ATK and "Valerie Winguard"'s DEF are equal. Then Ruka actiavtes "Sunshine Prominence", increasing the ATK of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" by its DEF (ATK 2100 → 5100) and can inflict piercing damage. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" attacks "Valerie Winguard" but Yumi activates "Fancy Safeguard", negating its attack and allows Yumi to draw a card. She drew "Fancy HERO Aquamarie" and Special Summons it through its effect (DEF 1200). Yumi activates the effect of "Fancy HERO Aquamarie" that allows her to draw 2 more cards from her Deck. Ruka sets a card and end her turn. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is destroyed by the effect of "Sunshine Prominence". ;Yumi's turn (Ruka: 8 → 9 SPC, Yumi: 6 → 7 SPC) She drew "Fancy Signal". Yumi changed "Valerie Winguard" to Attack Postion and then direct attacks Ruka, but Ruka activates "Direct Reflect", negating any Battle Damage and inflicting it to Yumi instead (Yumi: 4000 → 3000) Yumi: 7 → 6 SPC). Yumi Special Summons "Fancy HERO Spice" (ATK 1200) after taking an Effect Damage. Yumi sets "Fancy Signal" and ends her turn. ;Ruka's turn (Ruka: 9 → 10 SPC, Yumi: 6 → 7 SPC) Ruka actiavtes "Speed Spell - White Draw", drawing 2 cards while she control a Level 8 higher Synchro Monster. She drew "Swift Unicorn" and "Littleroot Fairy" and then Special Suumons "Swift Unicorn" through its own effect. Ruka Normal Summons "Littleroot Fairy". She sends "Swift Unicorn" and "Littleroot Fairy" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon " " (ATK 2400). "Littleroot Fairy"'s effect gives "Black Rose Dragon" 400 ATK and gains piercing damage. Then she actiavtes "Pixie Wyvern"'s effect from her Graveyard, removing itself and "Littleroot Fairy" reviving "Ancient Fairy Dragon" (ATK 2100). (to be continued soon) Category:Chapters